


The Choice

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [63]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, scareygirl15/careygstrange18poems, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems, writingliterature
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^Sorry for not posting for awhile I finally got done with finals last week and waiting for my grades to be posted ^^I am still writing poems also it will be once while poems due to wanting to put my focus on my stories that I need to do :)No worries ^^ I am not taking a break from poems just putting time on my stories :)





	The Choice

The Choice  
Tick Tock   
Time   
Ticks   
All limits   
Are swell   
When will appear   
Right there   
Wait here   
Still   
Nothing   
Wisely how   
Time is   
To us   
Use it   
Anyway   
Get through   
Sometimes   
We drop it   
Pick certain   
Pieces   
Which will   
Fit   
Into   
The clock   
Pauses time   
Gather them   
No shortcuts   
This is only   
Way   
Get to it   
Figure   
All answers   
Ready   
Stay   
Or   
Walk off   
Back to square one   
Beginning   
Start   
Where reaches   
Forward   
Goes   
Until   
Finish   
Maybe   
Left there   
Someone spoke   
Said final response   
Done   
Already answer   
The Choice is made   
The Choice


End file.
